1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system, an image display method, and an image display program.
2. Related Art
There is known an image display system including a personal computer (data processing device) that processes image data, a liquid crystal projector (image display device) that displays images on the basis of the image data processed by the personal computer, and a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable (transmission path) that transmits data between the personal computer and the liquid crystal projector (for example, see JP-A-2004-88194).
In the image display system described in JP-A-2004-88194, the image data for causing the liquid crystal projector to display the images is input to the personal computer, then is compensated by the personal computer, and subsequently is transmitted to the liquid crystal projector through a USB cable. Then, the liquid crystal projector displays image data after a compensation processing (compensated image data) received through the USB cable on a screen.
The compensation processing of the image data in the personal computer includes, for example, an image quality improvement processing or a characteristic compensation processing of the liquid crystal projector. Here, the image quality improvement processing is a processing that is generally called color enhancement, image enhancement, or the like. For example, an increase in the number of bits of data of each color of RGB is accompanied by an increase in the number of representable colors. In general, since the image data is data having 24 bits in total, that is, 8 bits for each color of RGB, about 1678 tens of thousands colors can be represented. With such an image quality improvement processing, the image data may be data having 30 bits in total, that is, 10 bits for each color of RGB, and thus about 1.7 billion colors can be represented. In addition, as the characteristic compensation processing of the liquid crystal projector, for example, a VT compensation processing (where V is a voltage to be applied to a liquid crystal panel in the liquid crystal projector and T is transmittance of the liquid crystal panel) or a γ correction processing may be exemplified. Then, such a characteristic compensation processing is generally accompanied by addition of data to the image data (in general, 24 bits) input to the personal computer, and thus the number of bits of the image data increases.
As described above, due to the compensation processing performed in the personal computer, the number of bits of the image data increases, and thus the amount of data to be transmitted to the liquid crystal projector through the USE cable becomes large. For example, the image data that has 8 bits for each color of RGB, that is, 24 bits in total, when input to the personal computer becomes data having 12 bits for each color of RGB, that is, 36 bits in total, or 16 bits for each color of RGB, that is, 48 bits in total, when transmitted after the compensation processing in the personal computer. As such, in the image display system described in JP-A-2004-88194, the amount of data to be transmitted from the personal computer to the liquid crystal projector through the USB cable becomes large, and the transmission may not be appropriately performed according to the transmission capability of the USB cable. As a result, image quality of the image to be displayed by the liquid crystal projector may be degraded.